dilmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide
This section contains 2 guides for the game, written by the community. Username5243's Guide The Beginning (0 - 1st Infinity) Okay, this part is easy. You can mostly play it like normal AD. The changes for those familiar with AD are mainly that: 1. You just buy single dimensions that give 2x multiplier instead of sets of 10. 2. Ninth dimensions exist. Remember that a galaxy is always a higher priority than a dimension boost - if you have a galaxy that costs 10 ninths and a dimboost also at 10, always get the galaxy. You always have one galaxy to start with and can get up to three more before infinity. Achievements to get (rows 1 and 2): - Unhevi: Get 6.66e201 antimatter with 9 D9s. Should be trivial by the fourth galaxy, I got it on the run with 4 galaxies and next dimboost at 10 D9s. - There's no point in doing that: Sacrifice without any D9s. Trivial, do it at any point after unlocking sacrifice (after unlocking the ninth dimension). All others will be gotten automatically, as well at least two row 3 achievements. Early Infinity (1 - ~50 Infinities) Okay, so you just did your first infinity. Great. You'll see you've unlocked two new tabs, a challenges tab (we'll deal with that next section) and an infinity tab with 16 upgrades to buy. You want the multiplier based on time in current infinity first - its growth over time is stronger than the one based on total existence time. Do your second infinity just as have your first. (There is no equivalent of the challenge 8 trick in this game). This time, you definitely want to buy only up to the third galaxy - no need for a fourth. You want to buy the upgrade based on total time. When you have your third IP, don't buy anything yet. Instead, save 2 IP, then buy the 10% increase in dimension multiplier - this is a significant boost. In fact, pretty soon after you'll only need two galaxies (and some dimboosts) to infinity. After this, you can buy the rest of the 1 IP upgrades (multipliers based on infinity stat), the rest of the second column, and then all the third column upgrades - ending with you generating IP automatically. these will make your infinity times faster (you should have gotten the sub-1-minute infinity achievement while grinding the third column upgrades). Also, make sure to do at least one run without sacrificing to get the "I don't believe in gods" achievement. With three columns of upgrades bought, it's time to move on to the fun part: challenges! Challenges Okay, now it's time for challenges. At this time you should be able to do challenges 1-8, 11, and 12. Each of these challenges gives an autobuyer on completion. (I'll explain automation in another pin) 1: D1 mult divided by infinity. The trick to this one is to always manually buy 1 first then 1 second dimension. If you simply start with max all, it'll be hard to get back to where you were. (Click "Reset dimensions" if you screw up.) Even with that, you'll probably need three galaxies to finish. 2: Dim upgrade mult is reduced by 20%. Trivial, as it didn't seem to affect the game much - at most you may need a few more dimboosts to complete it. 3: All cost mults are 100x higher. Trivial, simply play like a normal run. 4: Similar in some ways to normal AD's challenge 2. You should probably press M every few seconds (instead of holding), but other than that you can mostly play this one normally. 5: Production decreases over time. Mostly easy to complete. However, my first run seemed slow - I think this might be a bug of some sort. 6: Dim mults are divided by log of the sixth dim amount. Trivial, play like normal. 7: More powerful tickspeed that only applies to D9s. Just a slightly slower game, quite easy. 8: Similar to the corresponding challenge in normal AD. A similar strategy works here - get enough dimshifts to unlock D9, then start sacrificing, and you'll hit infinity. 11: A more extreme version of normal AD's challenge 10, with you being limited to four dimensions. However, this also means you can get way more dimboosts and galaxies (it's possible to reach 10 galaxies). 12: You start with 0 galaxies. Trivial, even with no galaxies at all. (In fact, do it with no galaxies, to get "Confused Screaming"). Achievements: "Cast out the heretic" and "You didn't need it anyway": You can do these in the same run. Make sure you have dimension autobuyers 1-8 enabled, and buy as many tickspeed upgrades as you can (I found holding enter on the button to work nicely). P3TEY's Guide The Beginning The AD -1 dilmod, which is of course a mod of the game antimatter dimensions. This guide is about getting through AD-1 Dilmod as fast as possible. Obviously in incremental games you will always eventually get what you want, but there are fast and slow ways. (note : this guide is also a little bit based on patashu's antimatter dimension guide) Preface Before starting out the game, you should remember the hotkeys since they'll eventually be useful. 1~9 for buying 1 of dimension X (X means the key you press), and 0 for buy one tickspeed. S for Dimensional Sacrifice, D for Dimension Shift/Boost, and G for Antimatter Galaxy. Example AutoHotKey script for sending M to a window even if it's not active (only script, you'll need to download AutoHotKey before using): Premise of Antimatter Dimensions and it's -1 Dilmod: The premise of Antimatter Dimensions (and of course, it's -1 dilmod) is that 1st Dimensions produce antimatter (the currency you use to buy things), 2nd Dimensions produce 1st Dimensions, 3rd Dimensions produce 2nd Dimensions and so on. All of the above will happen 1.11x instead of vanilla ad's ~1.124x (1/(1-0.11)) multiplicatively faster by buying Tickspeed increases. Each Dimension will operate 2x multiplicatively faster every time you buy it. (is 2x per 10 in vanilla ad) Last Edit : 2020 Jan 31, 5:19am (GMT+8) Doesnt wan't to waste much character spaces here, but i still like to leave my own texts. fuck you. MORE premise of Antimatter dimensions and it's -1 Dilmod Finally, by building up the count of your highest dimension, you can Dimension Shift (unlock a higher dimension, up to 9 8 th Dimension), Dimension Boost (multiply all Dimension multipliers by 2x multiplicatively) and finally Antimatter Galaxy (Tickspeed increasereduction is multiplied by 1.1xincreased by 0.1x - 1.11x 1.11x for 1 galaxy and 1.121x 1.13x for 2 galaxies, giving production multipliers of 1.11x ~1.136x and 1.121x ~1.149x respectively). Using these powerful upgrades resets all progress up until that point, leaving you only with the new upgrade - but they are so powerful at the start of the game that is is mandatory to buy all of them. One other mechanic is unlocked after the first Dimensional Boost - Dimensional Sacrifice. By destroying all non 9 8 th dimensions, you multiply your 9 8 th Dimension multiplier permanently. While it seems like it erases all your progress so far, the fact that dimension multipliers increase over time, in addition to the new 9 8 th Dimension multiplier, effectively multiplies how fast you can redo all of that progress. Now, the premise of the game and it's mod has ended, means it's time to move onto the game, and there will be no more comparsions between -1 dilmod and vanilla. Get ready. Last Edit : 2020 Jan 31, 5:16am (GMT+8) Start to Galaxy 1 Start by either - Activating your Autoclicker : active it and placing it on the 'Max all' button. You will have to turn your Autoclicker off and click other buttons to buy like sacrifice, boost, galaxy, etc. - Holding M : just like autoclicker, but with a key, also need to release the key to buy other stuffs. - AutoHotKey script : like M, i'm lazy to explain it again. You will have to turn your (whatever you use for autobuying) off and click those buttons manually for the following reasons, in order of appearance: -Buying exactly one of the highest dimension available to you. (Otherwise it is useless to buy any less than 10 dimensions at once, because they will be growing so fast from the dimensions above them that only the 2x multiplier for completing a set of 10 matters.) -'Max all' prioritizes the next tickspeed boost (which is 1.11x to all dimensions) over an equally expensive 10 of one dimension (which is 2x to that dimension and usually more powerful). If you don't want this, you'll occasionally buy it by hand. -Buying the next Dimensional Shift, Dimensional Boost or Antimatter Galaxy. Doing this resets all your previous progress, but these upgrades are powerful and currently mandatory for progression. Max all does not buy them, so buy them by hand as soon as possible. -Doing Dimensional Sacrifices. Do the first one at 5x, and every subsequent one at about 2x as long as you are not very close to the next Boost or Galaxy. (The fact that your Dimension multipliers are higher than they used to be means that you'll regain all of your 1st-8th galaxies much faster than you ever could before, so the time spent rebuilding your dimensions from well timed Sacrifices is minimal.) And eventually, you will reach 5 9th Dimensions, and buy Antimatter Galaxy 1. Last Edit : 2020 Jan 31, 5:21am (GMT+8)(edited)